


How Does One…Woo Someone?

by IAmStoryteller



Series: The Cafe/Coffee Shop/Bookstore/Florist/Tattoo Shop/College Black Clover AU [6]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Courting Rituals, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: William tries to woo Dorothy.  Charlotte and Mars have to stop him before it goes sideways.





	How Does One…Woo Someone?

**Author's Note:**

> Here.
> 
> FLUFF!

**Clover Flowers**

**Thursday morning**

“Don’t look at me like,” stated William, the store manager of Clover Flowers. He had a decorative mask on his face, that most people thought he was like the Phantom of the Opera expert or something. He was standing in front of his two best florists—Charlotte Roselei and Mars Griffin. The two were staring at him as if he lost his mind. “I know what I’m doing.”

“Uhhh,” said Mars, thoughtfully, “why don’t you just go ask Miss Dorothy out for tea? I mean making us build 20 bouquets to drop off daily for the next 20 days seems excessive.”

“Excessive? More like desperate,” commented Charlotte, rolling her eyes.

“Char! Really,” scolded William, flushing, but then admitted, “…Yami said the same thing.”

“He’s right,” said Charlotte and Mars. Mars was in a loving relationship with his childhood friend Fana Kruger (who worked over at the tattoo shop) and Charlotte was dating William’s foster brother Yami (who ran the tattoo shop). It didn’t help that Charlotte was Dorothy’s best friend. If anyone knew how to handle courting someone, it was them.

William grimaced. “Okay, then, what do you suggest?”

Mars scoffed. “If you insist, we will make you one, I repeat **one** bouquet, which Alecdora will deliver and it will have a note asking her out for tea on Wednesday, since you know that’s when she’ll be free since her shop is closed that day.”

Charlotte nodded. “Good plan. Dorothy would appreciate it much better.”

_~_~_~_~_~

**All Things Hats (across the street from the Clover Café)**

**Thursday afternoon**

Dorothy’s shop was slow, but then she got a text message from Charlotte. She giggled at what her best friend told her. So, William was finally going to ask her out? Excellent, thought Dorothy to herself. Normally if she liked someone she’d go for it, but William was shy and a bit jumpy, a little unsure because the birthmark on his face.

“You look excited,” said Kirsch, raising an eyebrow.

“I am expecting a delivery today,” said Dorothy, giggling. “William’s finally asking me out.”

“No way! That’s great, Miss Dorothy,” said Kirsch. “How…?”

Kirsch was interrupted by a very large bouquet of flowers being brought in their shop’s front door by the Clover Flowers delivery man Alecdora. [The bouquet was rather exceptional and very, very large.](https://www.proflowers.com/product/premium-all-the-frills-prd-30185587)

“Oh my God,” said Kirsch, jaw dropping.

“Oh my word,” said Dorothy. Charlotte and Mars really went all out for William’s and her sake.

“Delivery for Miss Dorothy Unsworth,” said Alecdora. “The luckiest woman in the world.” He quickly put it on the counter and fled.

Dorothy and Kirsch stared at each other and then at the flowers. Dorothy grabbed the note hanging off the side and read it.

In William’s fancy handwriting, it said:

_"Dorothy, will you do the honor of joining me for tea next Wednesday afternoon? – William”_

“Awwww,” cooed Dorothy.

Kirsch rolled his eyes. “Just go over and give him your response.”

“Thanks Kirsch, but don’t be jealous that Zora doesn’t have the heart of a romantic,” said Dorothy.

“OI!”

Dorothy giggled as she left her store to go across the street and tell William “yes.”


End file.
